pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Blaziken
| |ability = Blaze Confirmed in Vs. Slaking |current = With Ian |prevonum = 255 |firststagename = Torchic |secondstagename = Combusken |numeps1 = 24 |numeps2 = 72 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = 256 |location = Route 115 |evo2num = 257}} Blaziken is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the fourth Pokémon he caught in the Hoenn region, and his twenty third overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Torchic, Torchic attacked Ian while he was climbing a cliff face to make it to Meteor Falls. Ian has Wingull battle him on the cliff face, it being a dangerous battle as a landed blow would've knocked him off. This eventually happened, and Ian caught him in a Pokéball as he fell. Torchic was then used in a battle against Sheila and her Meditite. Despite just catching him, Torchic worked well with Ian, and they won the battle with ease. In Magma vs. Aqua, Torchic helped to destroy the machine the meteorite was in, by using Quick Attack to push it to the edge. It then drove off Team Aqua Grunts, and used Fire Spin to attack Tabitha's Houndoom. This triggered Houndoom's Flash Fire, and got Tabitha angry enough to retaliate. Torchic stood in position so Houndoom's attack would destroy the ledge. In Vs. Torkoal, Torchic helped clean the Lavaridge Gym battlefield. He wasn't chosen to fight in the gym battle, making him dissatisfied. In Vs. Manectric, Torchic is used first in a double battle with Treecko against Wattson. The two faired poorly against Plusle and Minun, unable to use any successful combos. Torchic started getting angry, so Ian recalled it for Trapinch. He chose Torchic again once Treecko was defeated. Ian figured out that Torchic was unwilling to work with the other Pokémon, trying to win on his own. Torchic learned Overheat and managed to defeat Wattson's Manectric. In Vs. Cacturne, Torchic was used to battle Silver's Crawdaunt. Despite the type disadvantage, it was able to stop the Water attacks from hitting him, and won with an Overheat. In Vs. Nosepass, Torchic helped Mudkip train for its rematch against Roxanne. It used Mirror Move to copy Trapinch's Bulldoze. In Vs. Beautifly, Torchic teamed up with Treecko for a double battle against a Makuhita and Corphish. While Torchic wasn't happy to have to work with a partner, they beat the opponents with ease. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Torchic battles Kyle's Chikorita. He wins in one blow. He battles Kyle's Dunsparce next, and despite putting up a good fight, is defeated. In Vs. Vigoroth, Torchic battles against Vigoroth, initially being defeated. Ian retreats with Torchic, as they devise a new plan to take it down. On the second battle, Torchic evolves into Combusken, and is able to win with its newly learned Double Kick, which is super effective. In Vs. Natu, Combusken assists in battling Team Magma's Houndoom and Mightyena. In Vs. Altaria, Combusken battles Winona's Swellow. Despite the type disadvantage and lower speed, Combusken hits Swellow with Fire Spin, it being bathed in flames allowing Combusken to aim better, allowing him to win. He is defeated by Winona's Altaria. In Vs. Sceptile, Combusken was chosen to help defend against wild Grass Pokémon. He battled against a Breloom. In Vs. Delcatty, Ian chooses Combusken to battle May's Delcatty. At first, Combusken keeps a distance, to avoid Delcatty's Cute Charm. However, after doing good damage, Combusken defeats it with a super effective Double Kick. May then uses Wailmer, which is able to push through his attacks. After Wailmer goes into the water, its Water attacks are powered up, defeating Combusken. In Vs. Mawile, Combusken is chosen to battle a wild Mawile. He shows off his new Sky Uppercut, but is barely able to land a blow. Mawile uses Attract on him, infatuating and stopping him in his tracks, allowing Mawile to defeat it. In Vs. Shiftry, Combusken helped fight off a horde of Nuzleaf and Ken's Shiftry. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Combusken battles a horde of Pirate's Pokémon, then later blasts a hole through the hull of a submarine they are in, causing the room to flood so they could escape. In Vs. Slaking, Combusken is Ian's final choice against Norman, battling against Slaking. Slaking was a powerful foe, its attacks damaging the building they were in. Combusken managed to take several of its attacks as well as fight back at an equal power with his new Flamethrower, assisting in and causing the collapse of the building. Combusken gets so weakened from the battle, that his Blaze ability triggers, giving him the strength to defend Ian from falling rubble. Combusken and Slaking strike each other with one final attack, which defeated Slaking, giving Combusken and Ian the win. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Combusken was chosen to defend against Zinnia's Altaria. He then battled against wild Claydol alongside Grovyle and Marshtomp, before the three were defeated by Aster the Whismur and Altaria. In Vs. May 2, Combusken battles against May's Roselia. Despite his speed, he is trapped by Roselia's Leech Seed, pinning him to the ground. However, he is still facing Roselia, and defeats her with one Flamethrower. He is recalled, and later battles against May's Blaziken. Blaziken overpowers Combusken, but Combusken uses his flames to heat the field, turning the muddy field into a sand deposit. Combusken is defeated by Blaziken, but sets the stage for his defeat. In Vs. Silver 2, Combusken is chosen to battle against Silver's Hariyama. Hariyama resists his Fire attacks due to its Thick Fat ability, and injures Combusken with Arm Thrust and Brine. Ian is forced to recall Combusken. Combusken comes back out as Ian's final Pokémon, battling against Silver's Dusclops. Upon using Mirror Move to copy Shadow Punch, Combusken weakened Dusclops enough to defeat it with Flamethrower. He then battled Silver's Marowak, which was able to stop his every attack, and the two battled each other to exhaustion. Combusken activated his Blaze ability, and managed to finally defeat Marowak with a super-charged Overheat. This won Ian the match. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Combusken makes a cameo, and remains in Ian's party. In Vs. Gengar, Combusken was chosen to battle Agatha of the Elite Four, and her Gengar. Combusken was able to match its speed, able to land blows with his fire attacks and Mirror Move. Upon using Overheat, his power weakened, as it slowly dropped to a point where Gengar was unaffected by them, though it was still burned. Gengar defeated Combusken with a Hypnosis/Dream Eater combo. In Vs. Battle Factory, Combusken flexed his muscles with Noland's Breloom. In Vs. Battle Arena, Combusken competed with Heracross and Primeape in a Triple Battle against Greta's Heracross, Medicham and Heracross. He initially clashed with Medicham, then redirected one of Heracross' attacks at Lucario. This failed, and Combusken used his Flamethrower to counter Lucario's attacks. Combusken formed a smokescreen for Heracross and Primeape to attack, and clashed with Medicham to allow Primeape to defeat it. Lucario is all that is left, as Primeape takes Lucario's Dragon Pulse to allow Combusken to defeat it with Overheat, winning Ian the Frontier challenge. In Vs. Crobat, Ian used Combusken against Janine. He battled her Venomoth first, forcing it to use Disable on Overheat. Combusken then defeated Venomoth with Flamethrower. Janine chose Ariados next, and tried to trap Combusken in Spider Web. Combusken reflected it with Mirror Move, then defeated Ariados in one Flamethrower. Janine's last choice was Crobat, which was so fast that it attacked Combusken before he could initiate a counter attack. Crobat confused Combusken and defeated him with Wing Attack. In Vs. Battle Pike, Combusken teamed up with Grovyle and Marshtomp in a triple battle. Combusken worked well with them for a change, and defeated Steelix. In Desperate Call for Help, Combusken assisted in trying to break down an energy cage. He then used Mirror Move in an attempt to reflect a Hyper Beam, though the Mirror Move was shattered and Combusken defeated. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Combusken has a battle against Steve's Scyther. Despite the type advantage, he is overwhelmed, as is Ian. Combusken manages to parry a Giga Impact with Overheat, preventing a knockout. Joe's Blastoise initiates a surprise attack and defeats both Combusken and Scyther. In Vs. Jimmy, Combusken partnered up with Swampert in a double battle against Jimmy's Typhlosion and Ambipom. Combusken was shocked at Swampert's evolution and jealous of its newfound power. Combusken spent most of the battle being saved by Swampert. He showed his frustration and evolved into a Blaziken, now able to keep up with Swampert. They win, and Blaziken shows his respect for Swampert. In Vs. Battle Pyramid 2, Blaziken is chosen to battle Brandon's Registeel. The two are even at the start, though Registeel overwhelms Blaziken with its speed and power. The two exchange heavy blows, including Blaziken copying Hyper Beam back. Despite Blaziken activating Blaze, he is defeated. In Vs. Lickilicky, Blaziken is chosen to battle Cobalt's Lickilicky. Blaziken repels Lickilicky off of Brandon's Dusclops, and then struggles to land more blows due to Lickilicky using its tongue as a shield. He redirects a point blank range Hyper Beam, unveiling a wild Regice. Blaziken knocked Lickilicky into Proton's Flareon, setting them up to be taken out by Regice's Hyper Beam. In Collecting the Regis, Blaziken battles against a Hypnotized Regice. He holds it off, even reflecting a Hyper Beam with Mirror Move. When the Legendary Golems are freed, Blaziken joins them in attacking Lawrence's Tyranitar, and is injured by Zapdos. In Battling in Sync, Blaziken has a battle with John's Infernape. The two are even to start, until Infernape activates its ability of Synchro Evolution. It gains a major power boost and begins to overwhelm Blaziken. The battle is interrupted before a conclusion can be made. In Vs. Electivire, Blaziken goes to battle Domino's Roselia, but is deflected and forced to battle Proton's Weezing. He jumps to dodge an attack, when he is defeated by Koffing's Explosion. Later, he battled against Gary's Magmortar. They are both powered up by Sunny Day and are even. The two eventually knock each other out. He is later left with Professor Oak as Ian goes to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Darkrai, Blaziken was swapped into Ian's battle with Tobias and his Darkrai due to Mr. Mime's Baton Pass. While Misty Terrain was in effect, Blaziken battled at close range, forcing Darkrai to be on the evasive as it tried to unleash its attacks. When the Misty Terrain faded, Blaziken used Mirror Move in an attempt to fire Dark Void back at Darkrai, which failed. Blaziken then used a Baton Pass powered Focus Blast, which defeated Darkrai. Blaziken battled Heatran next, being trapped by Magma Storm. He tried to use the flames to his advantage, but it simply triggered Heatran's Flash Fire ability. Blaziken is then defeated. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Blaziken makes a cameo. He races the other Bird Pokémon and later Violet's Oricorio. Personality Blaziken is a battle oriented Pokémon, even as a Torchic. He desired constant battle against strong foes, being upset when not used. Torchic had a hard time working with others, almost causing Ian to lose a double battle gym match because of it. Over time and evolution, Blaziken calmed down. He was used in triple battle with good results. However, he gets jealous easily if others obtain more power than him, such as when Swampert evolved and constantly saved him in a double battle. Upon evolving into Blaziken, he seems to respect others strength more. Known Moves Moves used via Mirror Move }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia * Blaziken's personality is based off the Torchic/Combusken from the anime episode Having a Wailord of a Time! ** This includes stubbornness and a strong desire to fight. * Blaziken is revealed to not be good in double battles, as he is unwilling to work with other Pokémon. ** He has gotten better as time passed, even being able to work with others in triple battles. * Blaziken, as a Combusken, is the first of Ian's Pokémon that isn't a travel companion that battles against a member of the Elite Four. * Due to the usage of Mirror Move, Blaziken has used the most moves out of any other Pokémon of the franchise, using a total of 33 different moves. ** He has also used the most amount of types of moves, reaching 12 types of attacks. ** Hyper Beam is his most copied move, having been copied on four separate occasions. * Blaziken has been used in 3 gym battles, 2 Frontier challenges and 1 Elite Four battle. * Blaziken is the second of Ian's Pokémon to defeat a Legendary/Mythical Pokémon in a battle. He defeated Tobias' Darkrai. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon